gu_daoist_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fang Yuan/Background
Inheritances Obtained All of the inheritances that Fang Yuan has obtained throughout the series. Immortal level inheritance *'Rank 9' **Heavenly Theif's Uknown To Ghosts True Inheritance **Ju Yang's Own Luck True Inheritance **'Part of' Ju Yang's All Living Thing Luck True Inheritance **Gloomy Soul Soul Dao True Inheritance **Heavenly Theif's Stealing Life '''True Inheritance **Red Lotus '''Regret & Time Dao True Inheritance **Origin Lotus Karma Divine Tree True Inheritance **Origin Lotus Cause Arrive, Effect Depart True Inheritance **Genesis Qi Dao True Inheritance **Reckless Freedom Fragmented Transformation True Inheritance **Paradise's Southern Border True Inheritance **Heavenly Theif's Refining Dao True Inheritance **Paradise's Northern Plains True Inheritance *'Rank 8' **Hei Fan Time Dao True Inheritance **Purple Mountain True Monarch Wisdom Dao '''Lost Heritage **Bo Qing '''Sword Dao True Inheritance **'Gourmet Dao' True Inheritance **Long Haired Refining Dao True Inheritance **Dragonoid race True Inheritance **Tao Zhu Law Dao True Inheritance **Ascends to heaven True Inheritance (Qi Dao) **Tian Nan Refining Dao True Inheritance **Reckless Totem Inheritance (Transformation and Gourmet Dao) *'Rank 7' **Dongfang Changfan's Wisdom Dao 'Inheritance *'Rank 6 **Fox Immortal Inheritance (Enslave Dao) **Three Kings Inheritance (Ba Gui Immortal Inheritance) Mortal level inheritance *'Rank 5' **Flower Wine Inheritance **Blood Sea Inheritance (Blood Dao) Abilities & Powers Detailed All his Gu's, battle strengh and ultimate moves, more detailed than in Abilities and powers. Battle Strengh Fang Yuan has Rank 9 battle strength, which is curently only match by the 2 other Venerables alive. Rank 9 battle strength is not very defined, but we know that quasi-rank 9 Gu Immortals dont have much influence to the rank 9 level. As a Dao Lord currently, all of Fang Yuans progress in the refining dao is the progress of Heaven and Earth. Gu's So many Gu's, so had to collapse the page DISCLAIMER Fang Yuan has more Gu than stated here, but those don't have any given names. The amount of Gu's that don't have a name rivals and surpasses that of those that do have names. *'Rank 9 Gu' **Paragon Immortal Fetus Gu (Human Dao | Fang Yuan's Paragon Immortal Body) **Heavenly Origin Lotus Emperor gu (Wood Dao | Produces 99 Immortal essence per time) **Upgrade Refining Gu (Refining Dao | Helps with upgrading the rank of gu's) **Heavenly Mystery Gu (Heavenly Dao | Leaks the Heaven and Earth secrets) **Heaven Web Gu (Heavenly Dao | Can release a great net to surround the goal) *'Rank 8 Gu ' **'Heavenly Dao' ***Heaven is Jealus Gu ***Inborn Gu **'Refining Dao' ***Water Refining Gu ***Refining Up Separately Gu **'Time Dao' ***Spring and Autumn Cicada Gu ***Resetting Rivers and Mountains Gu ***Resetting Person Gu ***Early Autumn Gu ***Mid-Autumn Festival Gu ***Late Autumn Gu ***Years Flow Like Water Gu ***Spring Gu ***Summer Gu **'Dream Dao' ***Such As Dream Decree Gu **'Luck Dao' ***Dog Shit Luck Gu ***Qi Luck Immortal Gu ***Connecting Luck Gu ***Observing Luck Gu ***Operation Gu **'Human Dao' ***Ten Thousand Me Gu ***Perseverance Gu **'Stealing Dao' ***Stealing Life Gu ***Great Plunder Gu ***Sneak Attack Gu **'Wisdom Dao' ***Wisdom Gu ***Self Respect Gu ***Manner Gu ***Solving Riddle Gu ***Regret Gu ***Great Surprise Gu **'Space Dao' ***Fixed Immortal Travel Gu **'Law Dao' ***Normal Gu ***Centered On Gu ***Limits Gu ***Town Gu ***Went to Gu **'Sword Dao' ***Intelligent Sword Gu **'Strength Dao' ***Ability To Concentrate Gu ***Capability Gu ***Pulling Water Gu ***Pulling Mountain Gu **'Information Dao' ***Compendium Gu **'Transformation Dao' ***Variation Gu ***Flexible Tranformation Gu ***Shape Transformation Gu ***Hard Liver Gu **'Soul Dao' ***Controlling Soul Beast Gu **'Formation Dao' ***Formation Spirit Gu ***Array Flag Gu **'Earth Dao' ***Earth Arteries Gu ***Territory Gu **'Qi Dao' ***Atmosphere Gu **'Thunder Dao' ***Thunder and Lightning Gu **'Blood Dao' ***Blood Source Gu **'Sound Dao' ***Bell Sound Gu **'Water Dao' ***Rough Seas Gu *'Rank 7 Gu' **'Time Dao' ***Year Gu ***Month Gu ***Day Gu ***Later Gu ***Autumn Gu ***Winter Gu **'Blood Dao' *** **'Sword Dao' ***Sword Eyebrow Gu ***Sword Wave Gu ***Flying Sword Gu ***Sword Escape Gu **'Soul Dao' ***Cleaning Soul Gu ***Trades the Soul Gu **'Information Dao' ***Dao Suits Dao Gu ***Reins Gu **'Gourmet Dao' ***Bolis Gu ***Eating Strength Gu ***Snack Gu **'Wisdom Dao' ***Vajra Thought Gu ***Love Gu (NOT the same as rank 9 passion gu) **'Wood Dao' ***Complete Bamboo Gu ***Forest Gu **'Qi Dao' ***Everybody the Qi Gu **'Earth Dao' ***Yellow Sand Gu **'Transformation Dao' ***Dragon Scale Gu ***Dragon Breath Gu ***Eight-Trigram Turtle Shell Gu **'Law Dao' ***Fight Gu ***Protection Gu ***Big Gu **'Formation Dao' ***Formation Plate Gu **'Luck' ***Time Luck Gu **'Space Dao' ***Suppressing Space Immortal Gu *'Rank 6' **'Human Dao' ***Thief Gu **'Blood Dao' ***Bloodline Gu ***Blood skull Gu ***Blood Qi Gu ***Bloodstain Gu ***Blood Oath Gu **'Strength Dao' ***Dragon Strength Gu ***Self Strength Gu ***Strength Qi Gu **'Poison Dao' ***Lady's Heart Gu * Mortal Rank **'Heavenly Dao' ***Longevity Gu **'Soul Dao' ***Audacity Gu **'Human Dao' ***Alchemist Gu Ultimate Moves Fang Yuan has so many Ultimate moves whether they are created or inherited, so had to collapse the page because of the amount Conventonal Ultimate Moves *'Rank 9' **'Heavenly Dao' ***Heavenly Mystery Blurred ***Stealing Heaven's Mystery ***Heaven Web Restoration *'Rank 8' **'Refining Dao' *** Refining Oneself **'Heavenly Dao' *** Heaven is Jealous of Heroic Genius **'Other Dao's ultimate moves' *** Heaven and Earth Tour (Space Dao) *** Devour Heaven and Earth (Gourmet Dao) *** Ten Thousand Me (Human Dao) *** Invisible (no info, but probably what FY used to hide his cultivation base) *** Butterfly Searches Heavenly Mystery Compund Ultimate Moves *'Rank 9 ' **Form Concealment From Heaven and Ghosts (Heavenly and Stealing Dao) **This Goes to the Startled Year Dream Wave Soul Shaking Sound (Wisdom, Law, Time, Water, Sound, Dream and Soul Dao) *'Rank 8' **'After Heavenly Dao Marks (After chapter 2066)' *** Seven Kill Rainbow Light (Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water, Wind and Thunder Dao) *** Evil Legacy Ant Calamity (Poison, Enslave, Refining, Wood, Gourmet and Heavenly Dao) *** Resetting Person (Time and other Dao) *** Resetting Rivers and Mountains (Time and other Dao) *** Tongue Sword Dragon Soul (Transformation, Enslave and Soul Dao) *** Self-Poise (Strengh and Law Dao) *** Ten Miles Eon Gale (Time, Law and Wind Dao) *** Spoiled Poisonous Cloudy Cinders (Wood, Poison, Dark and Flame Dao) *** Weeps Blood in Distres (Blood and Wisdom Dao) *** Thunder Yunsi flows (Refining, Thunder and Qi Dao) **'Before Heavenly Dao Marks (Before chapter 2066)' *** Yama Emperor (Stealing, Soul and Human Dao) *** Ghostly Great Thief Hand (Stealing and Soul Dao) *** Myriad Thought Sword Waterfall (Sword and Wisdom Dao) *** Ten Thousand Flood Dragon (Enslave and Transformation Dao) *** Green Mercury (Refining and Space Dao) *** Ten Thousand Ghost Flood Dragons (Transformation, Human, Soul, Stealing Dao) Inherited Ultimate Moves *'Rank 9' ** Unknown to Ghosts (Stealing Dao) ** Heavenly Image (Stealing and Heavenly Dao | Destroyed) *'Rank 8' **'Heavenly Dao' ***Interactions Between Heaven and Human ***Heaven's Duty Done By Human ***Unrestrained Heavenly Mark ***Heavenly Mystery Confusion ***All Day Outlines Often ***Heaven and Earth is Heartless **'Refining Dao' ***Draws Back One Step Boundless Oceans, Vast Skies ***Refining Formation Rain ***Immortal Tribulation Refines Aperture **'Transformation Dao' ***Meeting Past Acquaintance ***Myriad Being Da Tong Transformation ***Totem (Is also Gourmet Dao) **'Qi Dao' ***Qi Sea is Immeasurable ***New Life After Last Breath **'Time Dao' ***Spring and Autumn Certain Success ***Three Breaths From Now ***Zodiac Beast Call ***Spring Scissors ***Summer Fan ***Autumn Painting Brush ***Winter Fur Coat ***Spring Plowing ***Summer Weeding ***Autumn Harvesting ***Winter Storing ***Time Flying Edge **'Law Dao' ***5 Seal Profound Light Qi **'Sword Dao' ***5 Finger Boxing Heart Sword ***Far Ancient Sword Dragon Transformation ***Threefold Sword Wave ***Gold Thread Sword ***Divergent Dark Murder ***Swordsman *'Rank 7' **'Dream Dao' ***Leading Soul to Enter the Dream ***Pure Dream Seeking True Transformation ***Dream Trades the Soul **'Time Dao' ***Future Body **'Wisdom Dao' ***Vanquishing Heaven Scattering Will ***Stone Celestial Grotto Mystery Battlefield Ultimate Move *'Rank 9' ** *'Rank 8' **'Compund Battlefield' ***Evil Domain Claws are Fruitful (Wisdom, Stealing, Refining and Time Dao) **'Conventonal Battlefield' *** Formations *'Rank 8' **Five Boundary's End Time Formation (Law Dao) **Human Dao grand formation (Human Dao) **Earth Arteries grand formation (Earth Dao) **Long Haired Refining Dao grand formation (Refining Dao, demolished) **Liver to Assign Grand Formation (Transformation Dao) **Purple Blood Creates River Formation (Wisdom Dao) **Immemorial Zodiac Beast Fishing Formation (Time Dao) **Magnificent Zodiac Pond (Time Dao) *'Far Ancient Battle Formation' **Twelve Zodiacs Battle Formation (Time Dao) **Heaven Woman Shuttle Gauze **Roads Open In All Directions (Space Dao) Gu Homes *'Rank 9' **4 Sided Regret & Blood Refining Pond (Refining Dao) *'Rank 8 ' **Thieves Den (Stealing Dao) **Luck Cooking Pot (Luck Dao) **Secured Earth Heavy Mountain Fort (Earth Dao) **Liver Vitalizing Immortal Great Hall (Transformation Dao) *'Rank 8 Destroyed' **Refining Furnace (Refining Dao | Dismantled ) **10,000 Years Flying War Carriage (Time Dao | Destroyed) **Dargon Palace (Enslave Dao | Destroyed) **Ice Cloud City (Ice Dao | Destroyed) **Cold Frost Room (Ice Dao | Destroyed) **Diamond Fort (Metal Dao | Destroyed) **Dragon Soul Graveyard (Soul Dao | Destroyed) **Red River Pavilion (Destroyed) **Scarlet Clouds Altar (Destroyed) **Captivating Red Palace (Destroyed) Heaven and Earth Mystic Realms Mystic Realms *Soul Shaking Mountain (Soul Dao) *Unrestrained Valley (Soul Dao) *Adverse Current River (Water Dao) *Marketplace (More than one Dao) *Universe Crystal Wall embryonic form (Information Dao) **Hū Earth (Qi Dao) *Human Sea (Human Dao) *Refinement Sea (Refining Dao) Ultimate Moves *Soul Shaking Unrestraind Seal (Using Soul Shaking Mountain, Unrestrained Valley and Adverse Current River) *Adverse Current Protection Seal (Using Adverse Current River) *Unrestrained Seal (Using Unrestrained Valley) *Raises (Using Hū Earth) *Human Sea method of rebirth (Using Human Sea) *This Goes to the Startled Year Dream Wave Soul Shaking Sound (Soul Shaking Mountain, Wisdom, Law, Time, Water, Sound, Dream Dao) *Other Comes the Dragon Snake Dust and Fog to Explode the Soul Wind! Dao Realms * Supreme Grandmaster ** Refining Dao * Quasi-supreme Grandmaster ** Time Dao ** Enslave Dao * Great Grandmaster ** Heavenly Dao ** Stealing Dao ** Transformation Dao ** Law Dao ** Qi Dao ** Flame Dao ** Wisdom Dao ** Water Dao ** Earth Dao ** Poison Dao * Grandmaster ** Blood Dao ** Strength Dao ** Star Dao ** Dark Dao ** Formation Dao ** Soul Dao ** Sword Dao ** Human Dao ** Wood Dao ** Gourmet Dao ** Void Dao ** Luck Dao ** Ice and Snow Dao, * Great Master ** Dream Dao ** Space Dao ** Metal Dao ** Wind Dao ** Cloud Dao ** Thunder Dao ** Information Dao ** Light Dao ** Sound Dao ** Flying Dao (Chapter 1025) * Common ** Bone Dao Category:Cultivation Category:Gu Insect